1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonant structure comprising a wire, a resonant tunneling transistor, and a method for fabricating the resonant structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resonant structure which provides a greater oscillation, a resonant tunneling transistor, and a method for fabricating the resonant structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, diverse types of microminiaturized portable devices have become widely used. Such microminiaturized portable devices require microminiaturized components.
In order to implement microminiaturized and ultra-light components, Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS), which include mechanical or electromechanical devices having a microminiaturized structure which can be measured in micrometers, or Nano Electro-Mechanical Systems (NEMS), which include mechanical or electromechanical devices having a microminiaturized structure which can be measured in nanometers, have become increasingly used. NEMS are electromechanical systems which may be one hundred-thousandth the size of a human hair, which transform an electric signal into a mechanical movement, or inversely a mechanical movement into an electric signal.
A microminiaturized resonator using MEMS or NEMS technology can be used as a component of a filter or a duplexer in portable communication devices for radio frequency (RF) communication.
A conventional MEMS resonator needs a high force constant in order to generate RF signals of over 1 gigahertz, and has difficulty in tuning.
A conventional NEMS resonator has low oscillation, so only electric signals of low size are output. Accordingly, additional devices such as amplifiers have to be used along with the conventional NEMS resonator. In addition, the conventional NEMS resonator also has difficulty in tuning.